User blog:Vermin King/Heroes
Yes, having the user name "Vermin King" and having heroes in your story is ironic, I know, but there are actually heroes in my story. If a tale had villains and no protagonists to stop them from their dastardly deeds, it wouldn't make for much of a Redwall-based story, would it now? Anyway, here are my heroes for The Mossflower Revolution. Main Heroes Wandering Hare Warrior This character is a one-time Officer of the Long Patrol who travels Mossflower in search of adventure. He is armed with a broadsword and his uniform is bedecked with ornate medals. His travels come to an end as he arrives on the scene of the war. Bat Yes, the bats have returned. The colony of bats from Bat Mountpit travelled to a different cave after Outcast of Redwall and have returned to live in the home of their ancestors. The bats sense great evil and go to Redwall Abbey to warn its inhabitants. They are already aware of the Vermin King, but the other vermin leaders have yet to appear on the scene. The bat king is actually not the most important bat character. It is a normal bat who discovers that he can use his echolocation and nocturnal abilities to his advantage. He becomes an assassin and kills vermin soldiers who are sleeping at their post. Hedgehog I don't exactly have this character developed, but I created him about a year ago. In the original design I had for him, he was armed with a sling, but I may give him another weapon. He is a stubborn creature who does not rely on help from anybeast. He became a Redwaller when he was young. What should his name be? Boarum Stonepike (Boarum Stonepyk) Baron Stonespike (Baron Stonespyk) Indian Giant Squirrel I was flipping through a book of mammals one day when I came across the Indian Giant Squirrel. I wanted to have a character that was unique among the others so I chose to use an Indian Giant Squirrel. He is, as his species implies, a very large squirrel. He is a solemn and silent beast. Armed with a wide short sword and a long spear, he is a force to be reckoned with. Skipper Thor Wavebolt This character was named after the Norse god of thunder, Thor. He is the Skipper of otters at Redwall Abbey and sometimes serves as the Abbey Warrior. His theme song is "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC. ' What should his weapon be? State your recommendation/s in a comment.' Squirrel Farmer This somewhat plump squirrel in his thirties was once a farmer until vermin destroyed his crops and burned his house down. He wields a longbow and carries his old pitchfork for self-defense. A shadow from his straw hat is cast over his eyes. The squirrel flees to Redwall Abbey for protection, but it seems that they are in a similar predicament. Sparrows While I was recently pondering about my inclusion of the bats to my fan fiction, I surmised that I should incorporate the sparrows as well. My theory as to their disappearance is that they migrated during the winter season and happened upon a dwelling in Southsward. They lived their for many seasons until a sparrow elder told the tale of how the sparrows once lived at Redwall Abbey, which had been passed down by earlier generations. They decided to return to their original homestead. Their return came prior to the Vermin King, who arrived shortly after. The sparrows were safe within the interior of the Abbey, readily offering their services to fight alongside the Children of Mossflower. Albino Mole I recently realized that I was in need of a mole character. After pondering on how to describe him, I thought albino would be a good choice. Describing the dirt & blood on his snow-white coat would be interesting for me. He is not the Foremole or a member of the mole crew. Category:Blog posts